Front wheel suspensions of the McPherson type for motor vehicles are available in various embodiments and imply that the vehicle wheels, by means of such a suspension, are individually suspended by means of so-called spring struts, the upper parts of which are pivotably arranged in the vehicle body and the lower parts of which carry a wheel axle and are also rotatably and pivotably arranged in the vehicle body via a suspension arm. A common type of suspension arm presents three anchoring points, of which the two inner anchoring points form the pivotable mounting in the vehicle body of the suspension arm. The pivotal movement of the suspension arm in the vehicle body generally takes place about a geometrical suspension arm axis which extends essentially in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. Accordingly, the two pivot means are usually designed as two bushings, the geometrical axes of which extend generally in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. Since demands regarding assembly time are continually increasing, it has been noted that previously known solutions have implied difficulties regarding simultaneous fitting of different components of two pivoting means, and has more or less also required a millimeter accuracy of the relative positions of the components, so as to allow an assembly to be carried out.